


If You Wanna Start A Fight

by CMQ31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Datekougyou | Date Tech, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamasaki and Futakuchi run into Shiratorizawa's infamous third year middle blocker and their punk-ish setter. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Start A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh. someone suggested this fic and this is all i could muster. might edit this in the future.
> 
> So.
> 
> Happy belated 4/20. Here's a late fic. Even tho this has nothing to do with that lmao.

Moniwa told them that they still had 10 minutes to goof off before warm ups begin. With that, Futakuchi took the chance to look around the stadium and buy some drinks from the vending machine for the team. Kamasaki was sent to follow him in case he does something regrettable. The latter begrudgingly agrees since it was Moniwa who told him to.

"Don't get lost!" Moniwa had yelled to them, "and don't you dare start any fights!"

"Whatever, mom," Futakuchi had replied sarcastically.

After minutes of walking around and checking out other teams, they decided to buy some drinks and head back to court since their first match would be starting very soon. Unfortunately for them, Shiratorizawa was their first opponent. It was quite suspicious that they weren't seen anywhere in the building.

"It's them," Futakuchi mutters to his senior who stood beside him as he abruptly stops his pace. Kamasaki glances sideways to see two teenagers clad in purple and white jerseys, casually talking to each other.

One was very tall, taller than Futakuchi and slightly taller than Kamasaki. He had a weird shade of red hair that was styled up and somewhat impossible; though perhaps he has used a lot of hair product and hair gel. Futakuchi remembers him as the middle blocker who kept provoking and teasing his senpai during their match. 

The other teen was none other than the team's prized setter. Though rumors said that he's on a verge of being replaced by a first year setter due to their differences in skill. He had light colored hair with black tips, a hairstyle Futakuchi would judge for as long as he breathes. Even Kamasaki's ridiculous sideburns would be better to look at. Either that, or he's just used to his ridiculous haircut.

"Seeing them so casual and peaceful irritates me," Kamasaki grumbles.

Futakuchi raises a brow, "why is that?"

Kamasaki glares at him, "do you remember what they were like on court? Complete monsters that humiliated us in front of thousands of people! Especially that redhead with that dumb look!" He points to the redheaded teen with wide eyes. The younger teen sighs.

"Kamasaki-san, you're exaggerating," Futakuchi deadpans.

"But-" 

"Hey, maybe they aren't that much of bad people," Futakuchi mischievously eyes the two players from Shiratorizawa. "Watch and learn. I can make them love me in less than a split second," Futakuchi's tongue unconsciously poked out of his mouth.

"And jump off a bridge a second later."

Futakuchi rolls his eyes and waves him off, "now I know why no one really likes you, Kamasaki-san."

Futakuchi strode over to where they stood before Kamasaki could stop him. He clears his throat and the two players from Shiratorizawa paused their conversation to look at him. The tall redhead, the one Kamasaki recognizes the most, looked surprised at him, while the shorter one looks at him in suspicion. Futakuchi fakes a large grin.

Kamasaki hopes Futakuchi won't embarrass himself in front of one of the most powerful school's players. He would have a lot to explain to Moniwa, or even better, he could ditch Futakuchi the second something goes wrong.

He felt himself slowly stepping away as Futakuchi advances toward the Shiratorizawa players. Though something in his head screamed that he should follow Futakuchi instead, he should have more faith in his - annoying - kouhai. Despite his cockiness, Futakuchi could be very smart and devious. He finds himself slowly following the shorter male. 

"Futakuchi Kenji, wing spiker of Date Tech; nice to meet you," the two of them looks at him, confused, "we have a match coming up later and I thought it'd be polite of me to introduce myself and wish you luck," again with the fake grin. Kamasaki snorts at him. He notices Futakuchi wishing them 'luck' is none other than a huge lie and one of his usual sarcastic remarks. 

The redhead was the first to react, "ah? I think we went up against your team last year. Though I don't really recognize you...you must be a first year then..." he trails off, his gaze locked on Kamasaki, his facial features seem to brighten, "ah! But I remember _you_! Sideburns-kun! I see you've gained a lot of muscle! I'm so~ jealous of you. "

A vein popped on Kamasaki's forehead, "shut up. Don't call me that."

The redhead laughs, "He's a funny guy, isn't he, Eita-kun? A shy bloke as well," he asks the guy the next to him, who simply shrugs with a sigh. Kamasaki's fingers grew twitchy at the teen's tone. "Oh how rude of me, " a smile forms on his lips, "Tendou Satori, middle blocker. Pleased to meet you, Kenji-kun, Sideburns-kun."

Tendou probably meant to call him with his given name as a sign of 'friendliness', though he earned a strange vibe from the said blocker. Futakuchi's eyebrow twitches when Tendou had called him that.

Something about his eyes were malevolent.

Futakuchi's face immediately turns annoyed, "can you not call me by my first name? We barely know each other." 

Tendou blinks, "ah?"

The teen next to him crosses his arms, "Satori, he saying that doesn't want to be called that," the teen with the black tips said, "Semi Eita. Setter. I apologize for my friend's behavior. He's like this most of the time."

"It's-"

"Say, Kenji-kun, you're part of the 'iron wall' aren't you? Along with no-eyebrow-kun, right?" Tendou cuts him off. Futakuchi's irritation toward his attitude grows significantly, but still tries his best to maintain his cool. 

Maybe redhead can be an asshole, but black-tips-kun - Semi; he seems to be nicer and more approachable then his friend. Talking to Tendou first was a huge mistake for Futakuchi.

"Yeah. And his name is Aone," he hates it when people point out one of Aone's secret insecurities. "Why's that?"

Tendou chuckles, "nothing, it's so weird, you know. You're part of the iron wall; one of the best blockers in the prefecture. But yet here I am, much taller than you are," Tendou finishes. Semi looked quite surprised with Tendou's sudden provocation, though the latter chooses to ignore it, instead, a small smug smirk formed on the setter's lips. Futakuchi decides that the two were complete jerks and should be dealt with - in a way. "Aren't blockers supposed to be tall?"

Kamasaki was the first to retort, pushing Futakuchi away, causing the younger male to stagger backwards, "some blocker you are, what do you call that hair, an explosion at the yarn factory? Is it some fashion trend, huh? You talk a lot for someone who can't tell the difference between a fashion statement or a fucking death wish," his words were accompanied by the many disgusted/provoking/intimidating faces of Kamsaki Yasushi.

Tendou laughs, but Semi steps forward, roughly pushing Tendou aside, "oi, _you_ talk big for someone who can't even block any of Wakatoshi's spikes. You'll probably be crying your way back to school by the time today's match finishes," Semi pauses, "And what does fashion even have to do with volleyball, anyway? Don't feel as if you have decent hair, _Sideburns-kun_."

"Eita-kun, maybe you shouldn't provoke people! Look at him, he's turning green!"

"Why you-" Kamasaki twitches, "don't you dare call me that!"

"Sideburns-kun! Sideburns-kun!" Semi mocks.

"Holy shit, Eita-kun."

Kamasaki lets out a frustrated yell and advances towards Semi. Semi makes a challenging smile and taunts Kamasaki even more.

"Looks like I released your inner hulk," he says to himself referring about Kamasaki.

Futakuchi wanted to hold his senpai back from attacking Semi - even though he kinda deserved it -, but Tendou had stood next to him, slung his arm around the younger male's shoulder, "they're getting along so well, no? Why don't we spend some quality time here instead?" 

"Get off of me," Futakuchi grumbles.

Tendou smiles darkly, "now, now, no need to be so grumpy. You can release your anger on court! But then again, a match is about having fun!" Tendou gives him an ominous look, "you know, you shouldn't really fake wishing people luck, in the end, the stronger ones win and they get to watch their opponents suffer the consequences." 

"What-"

 

**

 

"Honestly, you two! I can't ever let you walk by yourselves again! That took you way too long to get drinks and look around," Moniwa scolds them. Futakuchi and Kamasaki sheepishly look away from their captain. "Ka- why is your eye blue?" he asks Kamasaki, carefully examining his bruise. Kamasaki groans.

"Their setter sure can pack a punch..."

"What did you even do while you were gone?!" 

Futakuchi decided not to answer that. Moniwa doesn't need to know that they had accidentally picked a fight with Shiratorizawa's middle blocker and setter all because of their hairstyles, of all reasons. Though Futakuchi learns that it's best to never comment on Semi Eita's hairstyle _ever_ again. He wasn't sure Kamasaki's purple and blue eye would heal in time before the match. 

As they walk into the court and bow to their opponents, the crowd went wild. After Moniwa timidly shook Ushijima's hand, Kamasaki and Futakuchi caught Semi and Tendou's gazes.

"Sideburns-kun! It's so nice to see you again," Tendou calls out, "you might wanna fix up your face a bit after the match! The ladies would not like that face." He could see the other team's third year setter looking at him with his death stare. Tendou himself, however, ironically had a large round-sized bruise on his other eye when Futakuchi 'accidentally' elbowed his face.

Kamasaki was about to be benched after one more play due to spiking the ball too hard on Tendou's face and sending him to the infirmary.

Though, Tendou was avenged by Semi, who returned the favor by hitting a serve straight to his face with a proud look on his instead. Semi was scolded by their angry coach and was benched for a first year setter with the dumbest haircut.

Futakuchi watches the scene in amusement. He really wanted this match to be over; not even caring if they win or not. As long as there are no more volleyball-to-the-face victims. 

Shiratorizawa ended up taking both sets.


End file.
